


I'm always a gentleman

by Book_Junkie007



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm always a gentleman, he told her once. Right now, with her pleasure still building in her, that's all she can think about.</p>
<p>Or, A man can get his lady off. A gentleman makes her forget how to walk. Be a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always a gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr [post](http://book-junkie007.tumblr.com/post/79375376768/confessionsofahornywife-amen): "A man can get his lady off. A gentleman makes her forget how to walk. Be a gentleman." I instantly thought of Killian Jones and Emma Swan, and the next thing I knew, it turned into a 10K smut fic. Oops.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [alonglineofbread](alonglineofbread.tumblr.com) for going through this for me, and to my real life friend for doing a read through to make sure they were in character.
> 
> I'm [Book_Junkie007](book-junkie007.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr if you want to come talk to me.
> 
> Happy season finale day, everyone!

Emma looks up from her work and watches Killian as he walks into the sheriff's office with a swagger and his eyes dark. She’s finally convinced him to try wearing modern clothes, so he’s now in v-neck T-shirts (he claims that he finds a collar stifling), dark wash jeans, and motorcycle boots on a regular basis. He refused to give up his leather coat though, only agreeing to switching it out for a motorcycle jacket. He makes his way behind her where she's working at her desk. She feels him pushing her hair aside with his hand and biting down lightly on her earlobe before pressing open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. 

Emma tilts her head to the side, offering him better access before her brain catches up with the rest of her body. 

She pushes him away. "Killian, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm continuing what we did last night.'

Emma flushes at the thought of last night but quickly presses on. She's not going to admit that last night has been on her mind all morning, or that she's been clenching her thighs because of it. "It's not appropriate right now. David could walk in at any moment."

"All the better reason for us to be quick about it, wouldn't you say?"

Emma gives him a hard stare before relenting. 

"Okay, but _just one_ , okay? I really don't want David to come in and then make excuses about making tacos because he catches us."

Killian gives her a puzzled look about the taco comment before deciding to let it slide. "As you wish," he says with a half bow. 

Emma gets out of her chair and sits herself on her desk. Killian watches her to make sure that she's situated how she wants and then presses his lips against hers. 

The kiss starts off slow and lazy but soon grows into the powerful and slightly reckless thing it always becomes. In the back of Emma’s mind she feels the pressure to make sure they don’t get caught, but she pushes the thought away and gets lost in Killian.

She doesn’t realise that he’s managed to pop the button on her jeans until she feels his fingers against her underneath her underwear and pushing up against her clit. She gasps into his mouth.

“Like that, do you?” he asks as he pulls his lips away from hers. He instead starts nipping and sucking down her jawline and down her neck before settling on her pulse point, his fingers still working against her clit.

She can do nothing more than moan as he works her to her release using only his fingers. She lets out a small cry which he soon muffles with his mouth on hers as her back arches and her pleasure washes over her. He keeps working his fingers over her clit, easing her back down from her high before pulling his fingers out from underneath her panties and slowly licking them off. She watches him, still slightly breathless, and takes the handkerchief he pulls out of his pocket to clean herself up slightly.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” he whispers in her ear. His hand rests over hers, his fingers playing with the delicate knot on the ring on her finger, the ring that he had put there. It and her circle necklace are the only pieces of jewelry she wears now: Graham’s shoelace and Neal’s swan keychain are in her jewelry box. She has finally gotten to the point where she wants to live in the moment, not in the past, and she doesn’t want those pieces of them to distract her, although she will always hold the memories of them close to her.

“Where?” she whispers back, not willing to break the quiet peace they’re in the middle of. And right now, she’s willing to agree to doing anything with him.

“The Rabbit Hole. Wear something that’s easy to get out of,” he says, giving one last kiss to her collarbone and pulling away only to look into her eyes and wink.

“Sure,” she agrees. “Date weekend?”

“Aye.”

She smiles at him and he gives her one more smirk and a half bow before sweeping out the door in a swirl of black leather.

She sits on the edge of her desk for a few more moments before getting up to head to the bathroom. Her legs feel slightly unsteady as she walks and she realises that he forgot his handkerchief; it’s still in her hand. She takes her time smoothing out her appearance and making sure that she doesn’t look like she was thoroughly finger fucked by a pirate in the middle of the day while she’s supposed to be on shift.

Twenty minutes after she returns to her desk, still trying to compose her face into some form of nonchalance, David comes into the office with two cups of coffee. He places one on her desk before getting a good look at her face.

“Emma, are you alright? You look...flushed. Maybe you should go home?” He sounds concerned for her wellbeing.

Emma picks up her coffee, letting her hair fall forward to cover her face. “I’ll be fine,” she deflects. Thanks for the coffee.”

David studies her for a few moments longer, and Emma can almost hear the moment when he decides that she would talk to him if she needed to. With a shrug, he turns back to the work on his desk and she does the same.

After a few moments, Emma makes a decision and asks, “David? Would you be willing to take Henry this weekend?”

“Of course,” David says. “I would love to spend time with him this weekend, and I know Mary Margaret will love having him around too. He’s so good with James, and it gives us a break sometimes as well.”

Emma nods to herself. “Okay, thanks. I’ll tell him to pack a bag for your house after school.”

“And I can’t wait to show him more sword fighting,” David tells her.

Emma gives an absentminded nod as she turns back to her desk and the work before her, hoping to get as much done as possible before she goes home for the weekend. David is on call for the station this weekend, so she essentially has an entire free weekend to have Killian to herself. A small smile plays on her lips as she imagines Killian’s reaction when she tells him this evening.

After work Emma stands in front of her closet in a towel and a skimpy black thong, which leaves very little to the imagination, her hair curling loosely around her shoulders, as she stares at her clothing options for the night. Henry has already been dropped off at David’s and Mary Margaret’s with a school bag full of homework, clothes, video games, and his book of fairy tales. Henry seemed excited at the prospect of spending an entire weekend with Grandma and Grandpa, and Emma hoped that he enjoyed it. Killian hadn’t explicitly asked her to dress up for tonight, only that it should to be easy to get out of; but she’s finding that she _wants_ to dress up. Her leather jackets and boots she wears like armor, and her dresses were usually used as honey pot bait when she still worked as a bail bondsperson, so wanting to wear something nice around a man she feels good around is a strange sensation. She reaches out and takes a dress out of the closet, considering it before deciding that it will do for tonight. It’s a black strapless dress ending just above her knees, with a corset top, laces all the way down the back, and a zipper which went all the way down the front. Shimmying into the dress, she then goes back to the bathroom to put on her makeup. There’s a knock on her front door as she’s putting on her black sky high stilettos. It’s a rule that if it’s a date night or weekend, Killian is going to act like a proper gentleman, which included going somewhere else to get ready and picking her up at the door at their apartment.

“Coming,” she calls, glancing in the mirror one more time and fluffing up her hair.

She walks down the stairs and reaches the front door, practically throwing it open.

“Swan,” Killian starts, then his voice dies off as he runs his gaze over her body before his eyes returning to hers, his eyes giving her a hungry expression and his pupils dilating. Emma holds his gaze for a few moments before she runs her hand down his arm and finds his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Somewhere along the way, and with a lot of work, these casual touches had become a common occurrence for them, when touching someone else used to be something which rarely happened, for the both of them. She’s finding that she enjoys having him in her personal space, and she’s pretty sure he can say the same for her, if the number of times he invades her personal space is any indication.

“Ready to go?”

Killian finally seems to break out of his appraisal of her. “Of course,” he says, then leans towards her ear. “You’re making it very difficult to justify leaving though, love.”

She pulls back and looks into his eyes, giving him a close-lipped smile. “I thought you were going to show me a good time tonight.”

He pulls their clasped hands up towards his mouth and gives the back of her hand a kiss. “Oh, I will, love. I will.”

Staring into his eyes, Emma believes it.

They take their time walking to the Rabbit Hole, Emma tucked in tightly underneath Killian’s coat against his side, with his arm around her waist.

When they reach the restaurant, Killian opens the door for Emma and allows her to walk in first. A loud blast of harder rock music washes over them as they start looking around for a table. Killian spots one first and tugs on her arm to lead her over to it. When they reach the table, he pulls out a chair and gives her a little bow.

Emma sits down and allows Killian to push her chair in for her. They had an unspoken understanding that Emma could take care of herself, which included things like opening doors herself and pulling out her own chair. Still, it was nice to be treated like a lady and someone to be cherished, something which Killian made sure he did every chance he could.

“So, I have something to tell you,” Emma says, as she looks at her menu.

Killian gives her a curious grunt.

She looks up from her menu to watch his reaction to her news. “Henry’s staying over at David’s and Mary Margaret’s this weekend and David’s on call.”

Killian’s eyes darken almost instantly. “That’s very good news indeed.”

After they order their drinks Emma slips her feet out of her shoes and presses one against Killian’s shin and rubs the other against his calf absentmindedly. His voice stutters a bit, but he continues on with what he was saying.

By the time they’re eating, Emma has begun slowly tracing a path up his leg towards his groin and she’s barely finished eating the last bite before her foot suddenly drops because Killian has pushed back his chair and stood up so suddenly. He walks around to her side of the table and whispers in her ear.

“Bathroom, now.”

Emma hastily shoves her feet back into her heels before Killian is throwing money down on their table before grabbing her hand and pulling her along to the public restrooms.

She doesn’t register which restroom they make it into, but she supposes that it doesn’t really matter, because the customers regularly ignore the signs on the doors to have a quick fuck (she’s been called out to the Rabbit Hole a couple of times on public indecency caused by couples). Killian drags her into a stall with him and she presses up against his chest in the tight space while he fumbles with the lock behind her.

“Gods, love, you were looking too inviting. You were teasing me, so I had to do something,” Killian says as he drops kisses down the side of her neck.

Killian kisses Emma’s lips in a hot, dirty, open-mouthed kiss as she feels his fingers push aside her thong and sweeps two fingers across her opening.

“You’re so wet,” Killian says as he pulls his lips away from hers only to show her his fingers and slowly suck first one, and then the other in his mouth. Emma feels more desire pooling between her thighs. “Tell me, love, can I taste you?” he asks as he skims his nose against her ear.

Emma nods her head and watches as Killian sinks to his knees in front of her, his hand and his hook disappearing under the skirt of her dress. She watches as he delicately pulls her thong down her legs.

“Excellent choice of undergarments there, Swan. You could be naked under that dress and no one would even know. Shall we give it a try after we’re done?” Killian asks with a smirk and a wink.

Emma swallows hard at the thought and watches as Killian encourages her to lift first one leg, and then the other, completely taking her underwear off of her body. Her mouth goes dry as Killian balls up her soaking wet underwear and sticks it in his pants pocket.

“May I?” Killian holds her gaze as he leans forward to place his head under her dress and give her an experimental lick up her slit.

Emma’s head falls back against the bathroom stall door at the sensation as she closes her eyes. She’s vaguely aware of Killian gently lifting her leg up and over his shoulder before she’s completely lost in his licking of her slit and sucking on her clit. One hand presses against the door to help steady herself, and her other hand finds her breast, squeezing and groping it as Killian’s talented tongue works her from below. She’s thankful for having worn her heels because it puts her at the perfect angle for Killian to be able to do his work. All too soon it feels like, her completion rushes over her like a wave and she bites her lip hard to keep herself from crying out.

She still feels Killian licking at her, taking as much of her fluids as he can to make sure that she’s as clean as she could be after her orgasm.

“All right there, Swan?” she hears Killian ask with a touch of concern in his voice, and it’s only then that she realises that her eyes are still closed.

She slowly opens them to find his eyes watching her intently. “Never better,” she says breathlessly. “Now you.”

She pushes him gently back towards the toilet and pushes gently down on his shoulders so that he sits on the seat. She tosses her curls before giving him a hungry look and swinging one of her legs across his lap so that she’s straddling him, her bare core brushing against his arousal.

She kisses him slowly, before building up her intensity, grinding against his erection and feeling herself become dripping wet for him again. He’s unzipped the top of her dress as they’ve kissed, and he’s pinching and twirling her nipples and kneading her breasts in exactly the way that drives her crazy. His mouth breaks away from hers so that he can lift up one of her breasts and give her a hard sucking kiss to the underside. She throws her head back at the sensation.

“Come on, love, I need you now.” His voice is a harsh growl, and Emma wastes no time finding the button and zipper on his pants and undoing them.

They both let out a sigh of relief when she finally sinks onto him, the feeling of him stretching her making her realise how much she’s missed him since the last time he was inside of her, even though it was only the night before.

They crush their lips together again in another searing kiss. Emma wraps her arms around his neck for balance and his hooked arm cradles her waist to help keep her steady, his hand playing with her breasts.

She rolls her hips, finding the perfect pace, making sure to grind herself against him on every downward thrust.

He growls into the side of her neck and gives her collarbone a hard, sucking kiss which she knows everyone will be able to see when they go back out, but can’t find it in herself to care. She’s currently too involved in chasing her release, and his, especially since she’s so close.

She unwraps one of her arms from around his neck and sneaks it underneath her skirt. She finds her clit and she only has to brush her finger over it before she’s coming hard, and Killian is following her over the edge.

They press their mouths together to prevent their moans from creeping out and Emma continues to ride him until she’s come down from her release.

“That was brilliant,” Killian says, still breathing hard.

Emma nods and rests her forehead against his, allowing herself to bask in the afterglow for a few moments.

He nuzzles her nose with his before kissing her slowly, gently, like she is something to be cherished. She kisses him back and relaxes into the feeling that she is loved, something that is still so hard for her to accept.

“Shall we go back out there?” He skims the outer edge of her ear with his nose. “I would still like to continue our evening.”

She nods into his shoulder and then lifts herself off of him, feeling the loss of him inside her, and reaches into her purse, pulling out his handkerchief from this afternoon. He takes it from her and wipes between her legs before using it on himself, tucking himself back inside his pants and zipping them up. She rearranges her breasts back into the top of her dress and zips it up.

He unlocks the stall door and holds out his hand for her. She takes it and together they walk back out into the bar, where the music has become a little bit more club friendly, a loud pounding beat starting to echo through the room. She knows that they look like they’ve thoroughly fucked, but can’t bring herself to care.

A few tequila shots later, where they’ve used each other’s wrists as their place for the salt, their tongues brushing over the other’s pulse points, and Killian has convinced her to go out onto the dance floor with him.

He pulls her back against his chest, and she doesn’t complain. One Saturday afternoon, while they were bored, she had convinced him to watch Dirty Dancing with her. He had been in awe of the choreography, and was now convinced that how they danced in the movie was how people danced on a regular basis in this world. She doesn’t correct him.

A couple hours later they’re still out on the dance floor, and she knows that they shouldn’t really be dancing like this in public, because she’s the sheriff, for God’s sake, but she’s feeling too good to stop, especially with the way his hand is moving across her belly, brushing the underside of her breasts, and his hooked arm pulling her firmly against his chest so that she can feel his arousal in every move that they make. He’s pressing open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, and she’s tilting her head to allow him better access. She knows that they look just barely appropriate for being in public, but can’t find it in her to get him to stop kissing her neck, and the fact that he has her underwear in his pocket from their earlier activities and that she’s completely bare beneath her dress is making her wetter with their movements. Her arousal is starting to drip down her legs, making her start to feel vaguely uncomfortable. She wants him, now, but she also isn’t sure whether they can get away with a second time in a bathroom stall.

She turns in his arms, bringing her arms up around his neck from where they were resting against his arms and brushes her lips against his ear. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Why, love, I thought you would never ask.”

They make their way through the crowded bar, Killian’s hand on her lower back, and when they finally make it out onto the street, she grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him roughly. He responds in kind before wrapping his arm firmly around her waist and together they make their way back to their loft, Emma stumbling a bit in her heels from the alcohol and the need dripping down her thighs, rubbing against each other every time she takes a step.

Once they reach the door to the loft, Emma fumbles with her keys and barely unlocks the door before Killian is pulling her through it and kicking it shut. He crowds her up against the door and presses his lips to hers briefly before he pulls away and looks into her eyes.

“So, love, exactly how wet are you for me?” His hand sneaks under her skirt and his fingers brush the insides of her thighs, gathering up as much of her arousal as he can.

His eyes darken as he sees exactly how wet Emma is for him and offers his coated fingers to Emma. She takes each finger slowly into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks a little bit more than she ever would, and moans at the taste of her arousal on his fingers, and watches as his pupils dilate even more. She pulls his head back down to hers so she can give him an open-mouthed kiss. He moans into her mouth as she unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders where it falls to the floor.

He breaks away from her, unzipping his pants and lifting her up with one arm, his hooked arm bracing himself against the door.

“Here you go, lass.” He maneuvers Emma so he’s lined up at her entrance and gently drops her down. She wraps her legs around his waist and holds onto him tightly.

They both pant as they take in the sensation of him filling her in this position, and Killian takes the opportunity to unzip the top of her dress again before he starts to move. He thrusts into her slowly at first, his hand cradling the back of her neck before he starts to move more quickly. All Emma can do is wrap her arms around his neck, her breasts bouncing between them. She kisses him messily, and hangs on while her release builds inside of her.

She unwraps an arm from around his neck and sneaks a hand down between them to rub her fingers against her clit. Her release rushes through her in a wave, and she arches her back while she rides it out. Killian takes the opportunity to press soft kisses down the side of her neck, thrusting a few more times before he empties himself inside of her.

“Bedroom, now,” she whispers after he’s recovered, and he wastes no time making his way up the stairs to her bedroom, his hooked arm wrapped around her lower back, his hand still cradling her neck, and himself still inside her, but softened.

Killian opens the door to their room and places her gently on the edge of the bed.

“Be right back,” he says, giving her a chaste kiss, and leaves the room. A few moments later, he comes back into her room with a bowl of water and a washcloth. “I thought you could use something a little better than my handkerchief, lass.”

Emma smiles as he places the bowl of water and facecloth on the edge of the bed and takes off his brace, placing it on the dresser. She has a rule about the hook in their bed, which is to say, it shouldn’t be. Unless it’s a special case, such as someone causing another curse and him needing to be ready at all times, or when they’ve come to an agreement to be a little rougher than normal, which she is getting the feeling isn’t going to be the case tonight. He’s more interested in worshipping her body than getting her off with his hook alone.

“Come on, love.” He helps Emma up off the bed and turns her around, urging her to get on her hands and knees before flipping her skirt up and nudging her legs apart, leaving her bare ass in the air.

She hears him dip the washcloth in the water then feels the rough cloth on the inside of her thighs, gently wiping away the mess. She looks over her shoulder and watches him pull off his pants, leaving him completely naked to her, and half-hard again. She continues to watch as he dips the washcloth back in the bowl before cleaning himself with it, his member becoming harder with each stroke, and she feels her arousal begin to build again.

“Enjoying the view, Jones?”

“Immensely, m’lady. You’re looking quite enticing.”

“Well, why don’t you take me up on it?” She raises her eyebrow.

“Perhaps I would.” He says as he puts the washcloth back in the water and moves it to her nightstand.

He’s almost completely hard again as he steps up behind her and reaches forward to brush his fingers against her clit. Emma lets her head fall forward and lets out a moan.

He doesn’t enter her right away, instead placing one finger inside of her while his thumb moves over her clit. He adds a second finger and she feels her juices start to flow again. He removes his fingers and Emma knows that he thinks that she’s significantly lubricated enough when she feels him line himself up at her entrance, his tip barely brushing her entrance.

“Come on, Killian, move!”

Before she knows it, he’s entered her with one swift thrust and stills, groaning at the feeling of her walls around him.

“I will never get tired of the feeling of you around me, love.”

“Same, now move!”

He complies with her wishes, exiting so he’s almost all the way out before thrusting back into her. He sets a faster pace, and as he moves, he braces himself on his stump and unzips her dress the rest of the way, throwing it off to the side.

“Come on, love,” he says, and wraps his hookless arm around her and turns so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, while still inside her. His thrusts are now shallower, and Emma finds herself pushing down on him a little more vigorously to get the friction she craves.

She wraps an arm around Killian’s neck as he begins to kiss down her neck and along her collarbone, giving occasional nips along the way. His hand has drifted up to her breast, tweaking her nipple and kneading her breast, and her other hand is groping the breast that he’s neglecting.

“Look at us, love,” he whispers, and she fixes her gaze at them in the floor length mirror, which makes her even more turned on. She looks absolutely wanton, her breasts bouncing as she moves, both her hand and Killian’s each covering one of them, while Killian moves in and out of her. She thinks that she can see the love bite on the underside of her breast as they move, and she can definitely see the one on her collarbone, along with the line of red marks which are starting to form along the line of her neck. She realises that her heels are still on, and that she looks thoroughly fucked, and she kind of likes it. This is a good moment that she’s definitely happy to take part of.

“I love you,” she whispers breathlessly, her release so close.

“And I you,” he replies.

It only takes a few more thrusts before she’s coming, and she unwraps her arm from around Killian’s neck to circle her clit, prolonging her pleasure. Killian follows shortly after, biting down hard on her shoulder during his release. After his seed finishes pulsing through her and they both come down from their high, he releases his bite on her shoulder, instead resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“Shall we get some sleep?” he asks.

Emma nods her head and gets up off of him, her legs starting to become shaky from the workout she’s been having and her inner walls starting to cramp a bit from use. She cleans herself up and kicks off her heels to a corner of the room before crawling under her sheets and watches as Killian cleans himself as well.

“Aren’t you coming?” she asks.

“I already did,” he says with a wink, before going to turn off the light before sliding under the sheets with her.

Emma lets out a small sigh of contentment as she places her head on his chest and wraps an arm around him. He responds by placing a kiss on her hair and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her firmly against him. Emma drifts off to sleep feeling content, a little bit sore, but very loved and cherished.

Emma wakes up to sunshine streaming across her face. Her head is on Killian’s chest and his arms are wrapped tightly around her. She lifts up her head to see her alarm clock and notices that it’s early afternoon. She also notices that she’s slightly sore from their activities last night, and she’s become slightly sensitive with her inner muscles starting to feel slightly sore from all their use, but it isn’t anything she can’t handle. She tries to clear her throat and finds it dry. She carefully disentangles herself from Killian’s arms and tries to roll out of bed to get a glass of water but feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a hard chest.

“And where do you think you’re going?” a low voice rumbles in her ear, thick and hazy with sleep.

“To get a glass of water,” Emma says, struggling briefly for a moment before relaxing back into Killian’s arms.

“I thought our agreement was that you weren’t allowed to walk until I was done with you. I’ll go get you a glass of water. You just lay here and look...inviting. Okay?” Killian asks as he brushes his lips against her ear and running his fingers over her breast and down her torso.

“Okay,” Emma agrees as she sinks back into her pillows. It’s an unspoken agreement between them that when it’s a date weekend, she isn’t allowed to walk on her own until Monday morning; he always has to be touching her in some way, whether it be holding her hand, his arm around her waist, or him carrying her across the room. It leads to Emma’s feet barely touching the floor once they walk into the loft until she goes to work on Monday, but she enjoys it. It’s something which is uniquely them, and isn’t tainted by past loves and losses. To be honest, she isn’t quite sure that she could walk, even if she wanted to. Maybe it’s better if Killian goes and gets her water for her, even if it is oddly like being treated like a princess, and she isn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

Maybe ten minutes later, Killian comes back into their room, expertly balancing a tray with one hand. Emma pushes herself up so she’s sitting against the headboard, letting the sheet fall down to her waist, allowing her bare breasts to come into his view. She idly notices that Killian hadn’t bothered to put on his pants before he went to the kitchen, and that he’s watching her with a hunger in his eyes. His member is at half-mast, and seeing it in that position makes a coil of heat stir in her belly despite their activities last night. She licks her lips unconsciously.

“Thank you,” she says as Killian sits on the edge of the bed beside her, nuzzling her ear.

“You’re welcome, m’lady. I thought you would like to have some sustenance.”

It’s only then that Emma looks properly at the tray and sees that, in addition to two large glasses of water, there’s also two bowls of cereal with milk in them and spoons.

“Join me?” she asks.

“Always.”

He crawls back into bed with her, placing the tray on the floor beside him.

“Hey,” she says, touching his arm to prevent him from reaching over and picking the tray up off the floor. “Can I give you something?”

“Depends on what it is.” He smirks at her and she kisses the corner of his mouth in exasperation.

“It’s more like a thank you,” she says, and continues. “You always put my needs before your own, and I feel like I need to give something back to you in some way.”

“Love, you don’t have to,” he says, covering her hand with his.

Emma stares into his eyes. “I want to. Please?”

Killian lets out a groan and she takes that as permission. She swings her leg over his lap and kisses him slowly before peppering kisses down his jaw and along the side of his neck. She gives him a hard sucking kiss where his neck and shoulder meet before continuing her way down his chest. She ends her journey with her head in his lap and gently tugs on his legs so he slides down the headboard and ends with his head on a pillow. She looks up at him once to see his eyes watching her before she takes the tip of him in her mouth. She gives him a light suck on the tip before wrapping her hand around his base and pumping him slowly. He grunts and Emma removes her hand before giving him a long, slow lick up the underside of his quivering member.

“Emma…” he whispers and she smiles before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. She bobs her head and hollows her cheeks as she works him over. When she glances up at him, his eyes are screwed up tight and his hand is clenching the sheets. He lets her be completely in control when she’s doing this, and never asks her for more than she’s willing to give, either by trying to force her head down on him further or pulling on her hair. She appreciates it, appreciates him, appreciates them, and she feels like she doesn’t tell him enough. She knows that he understands anyway.

She feels his lower back tensing and knows that he’s close. She gives him one final suck before his back arches and he lets out a groan, spilling himself into her mouth. She swallows his seed before letting him go, sitting up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, watching him with an arm over his eyes, his breathing still harsh. She makes her way back up the bed and puts her head on the pillow beside him, watching as he regains his breath and comes back into his body.

She watches as he slowly opens his eyes and stares at her, clearly still trying to get his breathing under control. “I love you.”

“I know,” she says and smiles at him. He smiles back at her and they continue to sit there until he pushes himself and rests his back against the headboard.

“So, breakfast?” he asks, and she nods, leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve the tray and smiles to herself as he caresses her ass while she’s bent over his lap.

They start eating in silence. Emma hadn’t realised how hungry she was until she started spooning the cereal into her mouth. She finishes her bowl quickly and takes a long drink of water, letting the cool liquid soothe her throat. When she puts her glass on her nightside table, she turns to see Killian looking at her with desire evident in his eyes.

“How about a challenge, love?”

Emma raises an eyebrow.

“How about we see how many times I can get you to orgasm by Monday morning? I’m thinking a dozen, how about you?”

Emma’s mind starts to race as she imagines the possibilities of the outcome. She clenches her thighs together at the thought, already wanting him again. “That could work.”

“Excellent. By my count, we’re at five. Want to see how many more you can have today?”

Emma gives a little moan at the thought. “Want to start right now?”

Killian gives her a little growl of approval and quickly finishes the rest of his cereal, and Emma grabs his bowl from his hand and places it on the tray. He takes his water and has a long drink, and the sight of his throat moving up and down has the heat coiled in Emma’s belly start to grow. She clenches her thighs in response, in order to be able to get some relief before she picks up the tray and places it under her side of the bed. As she’s bent over the side of the bed, she feels a light smack on her ass. She lifts her torso back up and twists to face Killian, a smirk on her lips.

“Careful there,” she says, and takes his glass from his hand, placing it on her nightstand.

A smug grin plays on his lips. “What are you going to do about it, Sheriff?”

In response Emma climbs across the bed and swings her leg across his lap, straddling him. She grabs his neck and crushes her lips to his, moaning into his mouth when his arousal rubs against her core. The kiss grows more passionate, their tongues sliding against each other as she grinds her arousal against his.

Killian pushes himself away from the headboard, scooting them further down her bed while never stopping kissing her. Her juices are dripping onto his arousal, and without a word between them, he lifts her up with one arm and impales her on his cock. They moan into each other’s mouths and suddenly still at the sensation of him filling her yet again.

Emma breaks her lips away from his. “Bet you can’t make me come twice,” she says breathlessly.

His eyes darken even more at the challenge. “Oh, believe me Emma, I will.”

With that she begins to move, gently lifting herself up before allowing herself to drop more roughly down. She sets a steady pace to begin with, and pushes gently against Killian’s chest so that he lays back and she can get more leverage. Her breasts bounce up and down, and Killian watches them intently, hunger growing in his gaze. He surges up and takes one nipple in his mouth, sucking intently. Emma moans at the new sensation and her rhythm falters as her head falls back.

“No fair,” she manages to groan out.

He releases her nipple with a loud pop. “All’s fair in love, darling,” he says as he kisses his way across her chest to take her other nipple into his mouth.

His hand sneaks up to play with the nipple that he’s abandoned, and Emma finds her rhythm again, setting a faster pace as her pleasure grows inside her. She reaches a hand down to play with her clit and goes over the edge, pleasure rippling through her.

When she comes down from her high, she realises that Killian is still hard inside of her. He wraps his bad arm around her lower back and flips them so that she’s on her back now, with him still pounding into her.

He pushes one of her legs up against her chest, changing the angle of his thrusts, and somehow manages to get one of her pillows from the head of her bed to place under her hips, allowing him to thrust even deeper. I’m always a gentleman, he told her once. Right now, with her pleasure still building in her, that is all she can think about. Emma groans at the building sensation and closes her eyes, before Killian urges her to open them.

“Look at me, lass,” he says, his eyes full of his admiration, devotion, and love for her, and that’s enough to send her over the edge once again. Her back arches, drawing him in further as he gives a few more thrusts and follows her into release.

His face is buried in her neck as they both regain their senses and regulate their breathing. She runs a hand through the hair on the back of his head absentmindedly, feeling the weight of his body against hers and welcoming it. She will never get tired of his weight being on her after having sex, because it means that he’s alive, that he’s here, and that he hasn’t left her. He will always find her, and she will always find him, because they’re magnets drawn together, and that’s a special kind of magic of its own. Eventually he rolls off of her, but takes her in his arms and takes her with him, so her head rests on his chest.

“I love you,” he tells her, pressing a kiss against her temple.

“I love you too,” she replies, and starts to draw shapes in his chest hair, content to stay there for a little while.

They fall asleep, and when they wake up he grabs the washcloth from the bowl of water and cleans her off. He’s just doing the same when his stomach lets out a growl. She smiles.

“Hungry?”

“Aye.”

“Want to have pizza?”

“Yes,” he says before getting out of the bed. He takes her into his arms and carefully carries her down the stairs.

He sets her on the low counter before going over to the oven, turning on the preheat like she had shown him. He goes over to the freezer and takes out a frozen pizza, placing it on the counter beside the oven before heading back to her. He stands right in front of her and crowds into her personal space which, if it had been anyone else other than him, Henry, or her family, would have earned a death glare and a sharp statement to get the hell away from her.

“So, you still owe me another five orgasms,” she says, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms.

“Patience, lass. You’ll get them soon enough.” He grins.

“Well...” she starts slowly. “You could give me another one right now.”

His answering grin is sinful as he leans forward to kiss her.

They kiss slowly, lazily, before he starts peppering kisses down her jawline towards her chest. He worships each breast for a few moments before continuing his journey down towards her core. He stops to give her a hard, sucking kiss by her hipbone and finally reaches where Emma wants him.

She lays back on the counter as he places her legs over his shoulders. He gives her a long lick up her slit before sucking on her clit and she moans. He starts to lap at her juices which are already forming, and alternates between licking her slit, giving her clit alternating hard and light sucks, and occasionally thrusting his tongue into her opening, which drives her even more crazy. She lets her hands drift up and play with her breasts as she chases her release and it crashes over her before she truly registers that she’s going to come.

She feels Killian still licking at her opening, easing her down from her high, and as soon as he’s done, she pulls him up and crushes her lips against his. She feels herself becoming aroused again from the taste of herself on his lips.

“Thank you,” she tells him just as the buzzer for the preheat goes off.

She watches as he goes to put the pizza in the oven, and can’t resist giving his ass a playful slap as he bends over to put the pizza in.

“Hey, watch the merchandise, love,” he says with no heat after he closes the oven door.

“I can make it up to you.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, come here.”

They have an enjoyable ten minute make out session before the timer dings and Emma finally gets off of the counter in order to take the pizza out. They let the pizza cool before they cut it and serve it onto plates. Emma is a little bit shaky on her legs as she had suspected she would be, but it’s a minor inconvenience for how good she’s feeling right now. She sits on Killian’s lap as they eat their pizza, and if they drip any pizza sauce on the other they simply lick it off (she’s sure that Killian drops it on her breasts on purpose though). After they’re done she starts to kiss him once again.

“Ready for another orgasm, love?” he asks.

“I thought you would never ask,” Emma jokes.

He grins and picks her up and carries her over to the armchair in the corner of the room, grabbing a pillow from the couch along the way. He sits on the chair and places the pillow underneath his knees.

Emma straddles him, lining him up at her entrance and sinking down on him. He carefully supports her back as she swings her legs up over his shoulders, balancing her feet against the back of the chair before he begins to thrust. She braces her feet against the back of the chair before meeting him thrust for thrust. They don’t do this position very often, and as Emma’s pleasure builds up in her more quickly than normal, she can’t remember why.

Her release washes over her and she lets out a small scream before feeling Killian’s release pulsing into her. Her head is thrown back and her eyes are closed as she comes down from her high. She opens her eyes to find Killian staring at her with absolute adoration and pure love in his eyes. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

“Come on, love, let’s get you down.” He helps her out of her position, making sure that she doesn’t fall on the floor. He places her on the couch where she just sprawls where he’s left her and watches him get up on shaky legs to go to the kitchen. He comes back to the couch and again washes her before himself. Looking down at herself, Emma notices that she has love bites and stubble burn between her legs and she feels thoroughly used, but in the best way possible. She glances over at Killian to see that he hasn’t escaped from their multiple love making sessions unscathed either, which makes a bit of pride raise in her chest.

“Want to watch a movie?” she asks.

He nods and she tries to get up without stumbling to head to the DVD player. She puts in Spaceballs and goes back to the couch where Killian has stretched out and is opening his arms for her. She lays down on top of him, resting her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her, running his hand up and down her back, and they get lost in the movie.

An hour and a half later, the credits roll and Emma lifts her head up to look at Killian.

“Want to watch another?” she asks.

“If you like.”

Emma pushes herself up and off of Killian’s body and switches out the movie for Blade Runner. She has a love for older science-fiction movies and shows due to them being an escape from real life and her foster homes, and it’s a love she has instilled in her son over the past year, along with Killian. They have started to quote Star Wars and Star Trek to each other, like a secret language only known upon themselves.

After Rick Deckard and Racheal head off to their future, Killian nudges Emma’s arm gently.

“Want to head to bed, love?”

Emma nods and sits up so Killian can get up as well. He gathers her into his arms and stands up and walks them up the stairs. He places her gently on the bed and she wearily crawls under the covers. Killian joins her a few moments later and she drifts off to sleep with the sound of Killian’s soft breathing in her ear.

Emma wakes up slowly the next morning. She feels the weight of Killian's arm around her middle, pulling her towards his chest, and notices that she’s still feeling pleasantly sore. She turns slowly in his arms to face him and gently strokes his chest, causing him to stir. 

"Morning, love," he says, pulling her tighter against his chest.

"Morning," she replies, resting her head against his chest and snuggling closer into his arms.

She tilts her head up and kisses him softly, her tongue brushing against his lips but not going further. He kisses her tenderly in response, which slowly builds into something warm and loving.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, his nose skimming against hers.

“A bit sore,” she admits, pulling away from him to stretch her arms over her head, trying to relieve some of the tension in her muscles.

“I’m sorry, lass,” he says, sounding truly apologetic. “Would you like me to give you a massage?”

“Sure,” Emma agrees, and rolls over onto her stomach, resting her head on her folded arms.

She hears Killian open the drawer on her nightstand table and feels him squirting some massage oil onto her back. He works her muscles over carefully and Emma feels herself growing less tense every moment his hand works over her back. She lets out a small groan and relaxes onto her arms, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling.

“You still owe me three orgasms,” she points out, completely relaxed now.

“And I will give them to you. I would like to do the work today, though, if you don’t mind. You’ve given yourself quite a workout these past couple days, and you deserve a break.”

Emma moans quietly. “Want to give me another one right now? I’m certainly relaxed enough.”

She feels Killian’s fingers brush against her entrance, where she knows that she’s beginning to become wet again from their talk about orgasms.

“As you wish,” he replies.

She feels his fingers leave her entrance and the pillow beside her head being moved before he works his bad arm underneath her hips, sliding the pillow underneath her and tilting her pelvis up. She feels his hand encouraging one of her knees to bend and placing her leg so her thigh is resting alongside her torso, before repeating his actions with her other leg, leaving her entrance at an angle and spread open before him.

She feels his tip line up at her entrance, and lets out a groan as he enters. He starts doing a slow and steady rhythm with shallow thrusts. She knows that it’s because he’s concerned that she’s going to be hurting, which only arouses her even more. Her cum starts to coat his cock, allowing him to enter a bit further even though he makes no move to speed up his pace, seemingly content to give her a slow burn when it came to her pleasure this time. She feels him against her back, giving her soft kisses on the back of her neck and down the side of her collarbone and smiles at the feeling of being so loved.

Soon she tilts over the edge, her walls pulsing around him. She makes sure to squeeze her inner walls around him a few more times to encourage him to follow her, which he does. When he comes down from his high, his weight is resting on top of Emma, which she finds comforting at the moment, but he will have to move soon.

“Hey,” she murmurs. “Move.”

With a groan he exits her but doesn’t move much further than it takes to flop down beside her on his back, an arm over his eyes.

Emma shuffles over to him and crawls over top of his body, draping herself across him and making sure that she’s touching as much of him as possible.

She rests her chin on his chest looking up at his face and gives him a smile when he finally moves his arm and looks at her.

“Much better,” she says. “Sorry, I didn’t know how long I was going to be able to support you in that position.”

“Sorry, love, I should have known better but my senses were a bit overwhelmed at that particular moment.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” she reassures him. “I’m not going anywhere.” She snuggles further into his chest and they stay there for a few moments watching each other until they drift off to sleep in a quick nap. Emma wakes up to the sensation of Killian’s fingers tracing patterns down her back and she gives him a smile which he returns.

“I was thinking,” he begins. She raises an eyebrow. “I’ve made you come ten times so far this weekend, but I don’t think that I’ve truly worshipped you in the way you deserve. I haven’t really tasted your breasts or taken my time with your entrance, because we had more pressing concerns such as getting caught or the oven overheating. So, Emma Swan, will you allow me the pleasure of worshipping your body?”

Emma’s breath catches in her throat before she nods against his chest. “Only if you give me the pleasure of worshipping yours.”

“Deal,” he says, and carefully takes her in his arms, reversing their positions so that he’s hovering over her. He kisses her slowly, carefully, as if she’s a precious treasure, something to be cherished before starting to pepper kisses down her jaw and across her collarbone. He makes his way down her chest reaching one nipple and slowly sucking on it, making sure that it became completely erect before kissing his way across the valley of her breasts to lavish the same attention on her other breast. He makes his way down her torso to her entrance, giving her slit one long lick before sucking lightly on her clit. His ministrations are gentle but she still feels her pleasure growing inside of her. Her release comes over her in a gentle wave and when she comes back to her senses, Killian is looking up at her from between her legs, her arousal still dripping down his chin but somehow still managing to look sweet. “May I give you your dozenth orgasm, m’lady?”

“Yes,” she breathes out and is met with a dazzling smile.

He moves so he’s lying with his feet off the edge of the bed and lifts up her legs so he can line himself up at her entrance. He enters her gently and rocks slowly as her pleasure builds up in her once again. His eyes stare into hers, and she doesn’t look away, hoping that the love and devotion which she can see in his eyes are reflected in hers, and that even though they both aren’t perfect people, they’re perfect together in their imperfections.

Her release washes over her one more times and he follows her over the edge once more. Chests heaving, they remain looking at each other until he’s the one who breaks the spell and lifts up her legs so he can reach the water basin, cleaning her off before himself. He lays back in the bed and opens his arms so she can join him, which she does.

They stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon, napping and talking and tracing patterns on each other’s bodies, with no reason as to why they should get out of bed. Emma slides down Killian’s body and takes him in her mouth to give him another thank you for the weekend, which he happily accepts.

Killian’s stomach gives out a loud grumble around suppertime and Emma giggles into her chest.

“Hungry?” she teases.

He runs his tongue slowly across his lips, arching an eyebrow at her. “Always for you, darling. But for right now I could do with some cereal.”

“Want to go downstairs?”

“As you wish,” he says and sweeps her into his arms and carrying her down the stairs.

He deposits her on the couch before moving into the kitchen.

“Killian? Could you get me my phone?”

“Aye, where did you put it?”

Emma’s nose scrunches up as she tries to remember where she’d last seen it.

“My purse...I think?”

Killian finds her purse where it had been thrown on the floor on Friday night, forgotten. He takes out her phone and hands it to her before heading back to the kitchen. She quickly checks her phone for messages, relieved when there are none from Henry needing her in an emergency. Emma leans back into the couch cushions, setting her feet on the edge of the coffee table before dialing David’s cell phone number.

He picks up on the first ring. “Emma, hi. How are you?”

“Good,” she says, stretching a little to ease her sore muscles before settling back into the couch cushions. “I have a favour to ask though?”

“What is it, honey?”

“Would you mind having Henry over one more night? And get him off to school tomorrow?”

“Of course,” David says easily. “He’s been such a big help around here with James, and he said he’d brought over extra clothes to ‘practice’.”

Emma’s face burns at what her son has been implying.

“Tell him that he’s getting ahead of himself. Also that we love him and we’ll have dinner with him tomorrow at Granny’s.”

“Will do,” David chuckles. “Have a good night, baby girl. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she says, and hangs up.

Killian sets a tray of cereal and water onto the coffee table before going to sit on the couch, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple.

“Was he okay with it?” Killian asks.

“Yeah,” Emma says. “Henry’s saying that he’s practicing, I think for when we have a baby. Not that that’s happening yet.”

Killian hums into her hair. “It will happen eventually, love,” he says, taking her hand and playing with her ring.

“Of course, but not yet. I want to live in this good moment right now, and not worry about what may or may not happen.”

“Of course, darling.”

They sit for a few moments before Killian’s stomach rumbles again, and with a laugh they both lean forward to retrieve their bowls.

They eat in silence before Emma gets up to put Firefly in the DVD player and they watch a few episodes of Mal punching someone out at a shindig, YoSaffBridge being double crossed by Mal and his crew, and the crew knocking over a hospital. She then pops in Tron: Legacy before they head back up to bed where they cuddle before they fall asleep.

When Monday morning comes around, she wakes up and he follows her into the shower, giving her a lazy good morning kiss and helps her to wash away the sweat and sex and other grunge which has built up over the course of the weekend. He doesn’t try to start anything while they’re in the shower and she’s grateful; their activities over the past weekend are finally catching up with her. She makes them breakfast and he eats with her before they leave the loft and part ways with another chaste kiss. He murmurs that he loves her and she responds in kind. By the time she reaches the station, David is already there and there’s a cup of coffee sitting on her desk, waiting for her.

He looks up from his paperwork when he finally notices that she’s come in. “So, how was your weekend?”

Emma sits down at her desk and wraps her hands around her coffee cup, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Good,” she replies.


End file.
